A multidisciplinary educational program in Transfusion Medicine (TM) will be established at Northwestern University. Its goals include introduction to the complexities of transfusion problems, education in the proper use of blood and blood components, and provision of information concerning career opportunities in TM. The curriculum will include combined basic science/TM lectures during pre-clinical years. Lectures in TM will also be offered during Junior Clerkships in Medicine, Surgery, and Pediatrics. A Senior Elective Clerkship in Hematology/TM will provide an intensive hospital experience in TM to be pursued at Northwestern Memorial Hospital.